


rare as the glimmer of a comet in the sky (and he feels like home)

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Librarian Chris Evans, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: After a bad year Sebastian finds himself house sitting for a friend’s aunt in a small town in Massachusetts. He meets the town's librarian Chris and ends up finding a lot more.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	rare as the glimmer of a comet in the sky (and he feels like home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I managed to finish this in time for New Year's Eve and I am so excited about sharing it!! 
> 
> It's unbeta'd so my apologies for any mistakes! Also a new attempt at smut. Miracles do happen haha. But I sincerely hope it's good. 
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's Long Story Short (and the fic has another Taylor Swift reference because I couldn't help myself!) I mention a couple of books. Hermann Hesse and Eckhart Tolle are authors Chris has mentioned himself. As far as I know he has never mentioned Knit One, Girl Two by Shira Glassman and The Boston Girl by Anita Diamant but they are some of my personal favourites so I decided to add them as recommendations! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the fic and that you have a Happy New Year. All my love <3

As Sebastian steps outside the small town’s general store - carrying a bag mostly filled with wine, so sue him - he bumps into a man. A fine specimen of a man with big, big arms, hair he wants to run his fingers through, a good beard, and a gorgeous face. 

“Sorry, sorry,” The guy says quickly. “Are you okay?” He looks genuinely concerned, not something Sebastian is used to anymore. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sebastian says, “are you fine?”  _ He certainly looks fine,  _ his mind supplies. 

“I’m all good,” The guy smiles. 

His smile is so bright, Sebastian is convinced it could light up the entire town. Maybe even all of New York. It makes Sebastian feel warm inside despite the cold December weather. He wants to make this moment last forever. 

“I’m glad,” Sebastian says. “I’m not from around here - is there a bookstore in town?” 

“It’s closed, Larry’s been having some health issues. Library’s closed for the holidays, too, but lucky for you, the librarian is willing to open the place up,” The guy sounds amused when he mentions the librarian. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks. “You know the librarian?” 

“I am the librarian,” The guys says. “I’m serious, if you want something to read I can take you there and open up the place for you. It’s just down the street. Chris Evans by the way.” He holds out his hand. 

Sebastian shakes his hand. “Sebastian Stan,” He says. “And I’d love to visit your library, if it’s half as lovely as the librarian, I am in for a treat. But only if it’s not too much of an effort.” 

Chris’s cheeks flush red. “Not too much effort. Gotta water the plants anyway,” He says. “You wanna head on over now?” 

“Sure.” 

They walk to the library side by side while Chris tells him all about the quaint New England town. His passion for the place shines through in his words and Sebastian loves it. Though he will always love New York but he has to admit this place has its own charm. Chris’s excitement is infectious and Sebastian feels more enlivened than he has all year. 

They enter the library and Chris switches on the lights. Like most of the town, the library is still decorated to celebrate the season. With lights, a gorgeous Christmas tree, and garlands. It’s beautiful. Sebastian suddenly regrets not doing more to celebrate the holidays. He says as much to Chris who looks at him full of pride. 

“Some of the kids around town helped me decorate it, I’m glad you think it looks good,” He says. “Were you in town for the holidays?” 

“I needed a bit of a break and a friend’s aunt needed someone to watch her house. So I offered to watch it for her. Didn’t have plans for Christmas anyway. I will probably be here until the second week of January.” 

“Oh, are you staying in Marjorie’s place?” Chris asks, “We’re basically neighbors then. If I had known you were there I would have invited you for Christmas.” 

“Huh, that’s sweet. And yes, I’m staying at Marjorie’s. You know everything about everyone here, huh?” Sebastian grins.

“I am a librarian,” Chris pouts, “it’s my job to know things.” 

“Of course,” Sebastian says and bites his lip, “in that case, do you have any recommendations for me, Mr. Librarian?” 

“I’m sure I can think of some things,” Chris says, “let me take your coat first though.” He pulls off his own thick winter coat and drapes it over a chair, revealing a cozy cardigan underneath. Then he takes Sebastian’s and places it on top of his carefully. “I personally read a lot of Hesse and Tolle, but if that’s not your thing and you want something lighthearted then maybe you’ll like Knit One, Girl Two. Super sweet story - not super long though. Or if you're into historical fiction then you might like The Boston Girl.” 

“Mhm, now I want to read all of them. Show me your favorites by Hesse and Tolle?” Sebastian smiles. 

Chris lights up and begins to ramble about their various books and why he likes them. He walks to a bookshelf and Sebastian follows him. Chris hands him copies of all the books he mentioned. 

“I know you might not have time to read them all, but they are worth having a look at,” Chris says. 

“I look forward to reading them and if I can’t read them here I will pick up copies at my local library. You’ve held quite the pitch,” Sebastian says. “Do you have a bag? I don’t want to squish them in between my groceries and I gotta walk back.” 

“I have a bag. But I could also drive you back? I’m heading home anyway,” Chris smiles. 

Sebastian studies his face. “Sure,” he says after a moment, “thank you.” 

“It’s a pleasure,” He says. 

He helps Sebastian put the books into a tote bag and then grabs their coats. He locks up the library and walks Sebastian to his car. It’s a beautiful car. A little bit fancier than Sebastian would expect from a small-town librarian. He chides himself. He knows better than to judge a book by its cover. He gets into the passenger’s seat and Chris gets behind the steering wheel. He starts the car, turns on the heating, and drives away. 

During the drive, Chris talks about his dog - a rescue called Dodger - and Sebastian listens eagerly. He barely knows Chris but he wants to hear everything he has to say. Chris makes him smile. Makes him feel warm and excited. Things Sebastian didn’t think he would feel again after the shitshow of a year he has had. He wants to trust Chris just as much as he thinks it would be heavenly to kiss those lips. It’s confusing as fuck.

Chris parks his car in front of Marjorie’s house. He helps Sebastian get his books and groceries inside. Then helps Sebastian put his groceries away. The kitchen light illuminates him, makes him look like some kind of angel. He's stunning and he's got a good heart. Damn. He wants to ask Chris to kiss him, to hold him, to fuck him. But he doesn’t. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sebastian asks instead. 

"Sure," Chris says excitedly. "Just gotta go check on Dodger first then. It'll be just a few moments unless you want to come along?" 

"I'd love to." Sebastian smiles. 

"Great." Chris grins. 

Sebastian follows Chris outside, locks the door to Marjorie’s, and then lets Chris lead the way to his house. Like Chris said it’s not that far. Sebastian is pretty sure he passed it when he walked into town this morning. Chris lives in this beautiful farmhouse. It’s one of the prettiest houses in the area, but it also looks very homely. Sebastian loves it. It looks like it suits Chris based on the few things Sebastian has learned about him. 

“I didn’t realize they paid librarians this well,” Sebastian blurts out. 

Chris laughs. “They don’t. But I made decent money at my previous job,” he says, “and I knew the previous owner. Friend of my dad. He was happy to sell it to me at a good price if it meant me coming back to town.” 

“What did you do? Before?” Sebastian asks curiously. 

“I was an actor. Most of it has been forgotten now… unless you watched Fantastic Four I guess? Which I don’t recommend you do by the way.” Chris makes a face but quickly lights up again. “We were almost in the same movie, actually, Captain America,” he says. 

“You know who I am?” Sebastian scrunches up his nose and feels his chest tighten. 

“I do. I think a lot of people do,” Chris says carefully, “but that’s not… if you are worried I’m only talking to you or being nice because of that… I don’t do that.” 

He looks straight into Sebastian’s eyes and Sebastian knows he's telling the truth. He'd hate himself for assuming but it's been a necessary skill. Not everyone is as good-natured as Chris Evans is. 

"So you do this with everyone?" Sebastian asks. 

"Being nice? Not to assholes no. And if you are wondering if I bring every man I meet home with me… still no," Chris says, "only the pretty ones." 

"You think I'm pretty mhm?" Sebastian raises his eyebrow. 

"Of course," Chris says as though it's the simplest thing in the world. "Wanna meet my dog?" 

"I do," Sebastian says. He's actually really excited about it. 

Chris smiles at him and opens his front door. His dog runs up to them and Chris gets down on his knees, already petting Dodger and cooing at him. Sebastian carefully lowers himself to the ground too. 

"I've got someone here to meet you, bubba," Chris says, "so be good okay?" 

Sebastian reaches out and begins to pet Dodger too. "Hey there buddy," he says softly, "you're a good boy aren't you?" 

Dodger licks his face. Sebastian smiles and keeps petting him. He catches Chris looking at them like a proud dad. His heart starts to beat a little faster. He wants to make Chris keep looking at him like that. It's amazing how one glance from Chris can build him up. Raise him from the depths he has been drowning in and bring him back to life. He doesn’t know Chris but he feels like he does. Like he has always known him. Maybe their souls met before. Maybe this is his destiny. Maybe it's pure luck. Either way Sebastian is glad. He wants Chris. He wants it all. 

"You okay?" Chris asks sounding so genuinely concerned it makes Sebastian want to cry. 

He nods, not trusting his own voice. Chris helps him stand up. He doesn’t let go of Sebastian's hands. That's okay. Sebastian doesn't want him to. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks. 

Chris leans in and presses their lips together. He places Sebastian’s hands on his hips and uses his own to cup Sebastian’s face. He deepens the kiss. Sebastian savors the taste of Chris’s mouth. Kissing him is as good as he imagined it would be. He wants to keep chasing these lips. He pulls Chris closer. He enjoys the way Chris’s broad body feels against his. Sebastian’s not small or dainty - he has some good muscles of his own - but compared to Chris he feels tiny. Safe, though, safe. Everything about Chris screams love and protection. Perfection. 

Dodger barks and breaks the moment. Chris smiles against Sebastian’s lips. 

“I guess he wants some attention too,” Sebastian says softly. 

“Yeah,” Chris says and quickly pecks his lips, “I think he does. Better get to it.” 

Sebastian smiles and follows Chris into the kitchen. Chris puts some food in Dodger’s bowl and Dodger starts eating, his tail wagging rapidly. Sebastian takes Chris’s hand and squeezes it. 

“I don’t usually move this quickly,” Chris says, “but you’re something else.” 

“You’re something else, too,” Sebastian says. “I’ve had a shit year but it doesn’t seem so bad now,” He smiles and kisses Chris’s cheek. 

Dodger’s done eating and nudges Chris's leg with his nose. 

"I'm coming!" Chris laughs. 

Sebastian is so fond of this man and his dog. He hadn't known his heart could be stolen with such ease. But Chris and Dodger have. Quicker than Sebastian could have said the words. 

They go back to the hallway where Chris puts Dodger’s leash on. They walk around the neighborhood. Dodger’s excited about being outside and the layer of snow that covers the ground. He keeps sticking his nose in it and pouncing on it. He doesn’t have a care in the world. Sebastian doesn't either now. Not here, not with Chris’s hand in his. His luck has turned around or maybe this was just exactly the path he was meant to take. Maybe this was where he was meant to end up. He doesn’t know yet but it doesn’t matter. He's happy. Content. He doesn’t want to be anywhere else anymore. 

They arrive back at Chris’s house. They put Dodger inside and tell him goodbye. He looks sad for a moment but then he lies down and begins to snore. They stroll back to Marjorie’s in silence. 

Back in the house they get started on dinner. Neither of them are particularly skilled cooks but they manage to scrounge up something tasty together. They sit down at the kitchen island. Sebastian opens a bottle of wine and pours them both a glass. 

"To us," Chris cheers, "to new beginnings." 

Glasses clink together. Sebastian smiles. He kisses Chris's lips quickly, then they start eating. The conversation flows easily between them. Chris knows how to tell a story but he's equally good at listening. Sebastian doesn't think he has talked this openly with someone in a while. Not even his therapist. Chris just puts him at ease. Makes him want to talk and share and be present. It's a gift. Chris blushes when Sebastian tells him so. 

They kiss more too. After dinner they move to the couch and Sebastian sits down on Chris’s lap. Chris's big, strong arms surround him. Sebastian's hands are on Chris's pecs. He loves the feeling of them in his hands. He cups them like they are something precious. They are. Meanwhile they keep kissing. Lips on lips. Chris deepens the kiss. Sebastian thinks he might drown in it and what a way to go would it be. Chris slides one hand down. Lower, lower, lower, until it rests on Sebastian’s butt. He squeezes it carefully, Sebastian whimpers and rocks against Chris. Their cocks hardening in too-tight pants. 

Chris stops kissing him suddenly and Sebastian whines. Chris presses a gentle kiss against his forehead, then to his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. 

"How far do you want to take this?" Chris asks carefully. 

Sebastian swallows. "Hands?" He says almost shyly. 

"We can do that," Chris says with a soft smile. 

He has pried Sebastian open. He is looking straight into his soul and Sebastian doesn't even mind. He'd give everything if Chris asked. He kisses Chris again. Gently. Slowly. It's nice to take his time knowing Chris will hold him steady. He takes the edge of Chris’s shirt into his hand and begins to pull. They quickly part so he can take it off. It lands somewhere on the ground and before he knows his own shirt is God knows where. They kiss again. More heated now. Hungrily. Sebastian needs this. He fumbles with the button of Chris’s jeans, bites his bottom lip until it stings, and then finally,  _ finally _ , manages to open them. Chris lifts them so Sebastian can pull down his jeans and boxers a little, then gets to work on Sebastian’s jeans. They don't bother taking anything off all the way. They are in too much of a rush now. The need to touch, to be intimate, is too great. Sebastian looks at Chris’s cock. It's thick and long and makes his mouth water. 

"Fuck," Sebastian whispers as he takes it into his hand. Chris wraps his hand around Sebastian's cock. "Fuck," He says again and kisses Chris. 

He starts stroking Chris’s cock carefully. Teases him a little. Catalogues every noise he makes, every time his breath hitches, commits every single detail to memory and tries to make this as good for Chris as he can while the man is using his own skilled hands to drive Sebastian over the edge. He strokes, teases, touches. He keeps going until Chris's face shifts. He's close now. Closer. Closer. Closer. 

"Seb," Chris moans. 

And then he's coming. Sebastian kisses him, strokes him through his orgasm, then takes his hand off. He places it on Chris’s chest, toys with the hair that's scattered all over it as Chris keeps stroking his cock. Soon Sebastian is close too. The pleasure overwhelms him. It's just so much. So good. He cries out Chris's name and then he comes all over Chris’s hand and belly. 

Chris lets go off his cock and wraps his arm back around Sebastian. Shifts so they can lie on the couch, chest to chest. He presses the smallest kiss into Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian can’t stop his tears from coming now. 

"I'm okay," He reassures Chris, "I needed that. You. That was… wow." 

"Yes," Chris says softly, "wow." He caresses Sebastian’s back. Brings him back down to earth. "We should get cleaned up," He says and scrunches up his nose. 

"I'll get a washcloth," Sebastian smiles. He gets up carefully, adjusts his clothing, pecks Chris's lips, and then goes into the bathroom. 

He grabs a washcloth, moistens it and takes it back into the living room. He cleans them both up, then leaves to throw the washcloth in with the rest of his laundry. Then he returns to Chris who holds him tightly. They exchange featherlight kisses. Time passes but Sebastian doesn't know how much. The ticking of the clock seems meaningless when he’s in the arms of this man. Then an alarm rings. 

"Fuck," Chris groans, "I gotta take out Dodger." He looks torn. 

"Go take care of your dog," Sebastian says sternly, "and I will be here tomorrow. If you want that?" 

"I really want that," Chris says, looking at Sebastian like he hung the moon. "I really really want that." 

"Then I will be here." Sebastian kisses him then tells him to get dressed and go home to his dog. 

He clears up the table and the kitchen. Then goes to bed. His limbs are more relaxed than they have been in years it seems. His head is quieter, but his stomach and his heart are dancing. It hits him all at once that this is what love feels like. And it's ridiculous. He knows. He has known Chris for less than 24 hours. But at the same time he knows this is right. 

They spend the week leading up to New Year's Eve together. Switching between the two houses, getting to know each other better and better, fucking and having fun. Sebastian doesn't want to leave anymore. He tells Chris who reacts with nothing but excitement. He calls Marjorie at her holiday address - a resort in Florida - and asks her if she minds if he stays longer. She tells him to stay as long as he wants. Then she asks if he met her neighbour yet. It makes him giggle. She starts talking about Chris and Sebastian listens eagerly. 

"I think Marjorie just tried to set me up with you," Sebastian smiles as he walks into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Chris's waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Well, I would have asked her for help if I hadn't figured it out myself," Chris says. 

"Good," Sebastian says, "good." 

Then New Year's Eve arrives. Chris takes Sebastian to his sister's house. It should feel too soon, too overwhelming but it's not. Chris’s family welcomes him as though he is one of their own. Sebastian belongs. Finally. 

They play games, enjoy food and drinks and conversation and before they know the clock strikes twelve. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian and kisses him. Sebastian is nestled against his chest. He traces patterns on Chris’s arm. 

"Happy New Year," He says. 

"Happy New Year," Chris smiles. 

"You know what they say about new years...about new beginnings? That you should start as you mean to go on and I really would like to go on like this," Sebastian says softly, "so do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course I do," Chris says and kisses him again. 

Chris’s family congratulates them, wrapping them both in big hugs and sharing their excitement. They celebrate the coming of another year and a new beginning until they can’t stop themselves from yawning. Chris takes Sebastian to his home. They quickly take care of Dodger. Then get into Chris’s bed together. They fall asleep holding on to each other. It's how they wake up too. It's how Sebastian wants to wake up every day. Chris is something special. They are something special. Sebastian has never started a new year quite this well. It's incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please feel free to leave kudos or a comment because it brings me joy and waters my crops. You can also some yell at me about the fic or Evanstan in general on tumblr. I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there! <3


End file.
